Arendelle High
by bewarethefrozenheart
Summary: AU. When Anna doesn't get a date to Arendelle High's spring formal, her best friend Kristoff comes to the rescue. Rated T for mild swearing.


{when Anna doesn't get a date to Arendelle High's spring formal, her best friend Kristoff comes to the rescue.}  
_word count: 1904_

"Hey, Kristoff, I need to talk to you about something important." Anna said, racing to catch up to her best friend.  
"Oh, what is it? Does your favourite store have new shoes and you need money? _Not _happening." he said to her with a smirk. Anna rolled her eyes.  
"No, more important then that." she said. When Kristoff turned to look at herm he noticed that even though she was smiling, (no surprise there) her eyes showed that she was sad.  
"Oh, are you okay, Anna?" he asked, genuinely concerned. She shook her head. "No, that's why I said i needed to talk to you." she said, frowning.  
"I have to get to class, but we can talk after school." he said. Anna smiled. "Sure, be at my house for 5. I'm making pizza." Kristoff smiled. "I'll be there." he said. "'kay, see you later?" Anna said, waving as he walked to his next class. She pulled on her braid and sighed. She hated to admit it even to herself, but she wished that Kristoff would have asked her to spring formal. And maybe, sorta, had feelings for him?  
She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head.  
They didn't go away.  
She groanded and rubbed her eyes, playing it off like she was just tired as she walked to her next class.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"ANNA! KRISTOFF'S HERE!" Anna heard Elsa yell from the bottom of their staircase.  
"HE KNOWS WHERE MY ROOM IS, SEND 'EM UP!" Anna yelled back down. She heard Kristoff laugh slightly as he came up the stairs and walked to her room.  
"Knock, knock, knock..." he said as he opened her bedroom door. Anna smiled at him as he plopped down in his usual seat, which is a bright greem bean bag chair by her bed.  
"So. tell me, what's so important? It killed me a bit inside when I saw you sad."  
"I wasn't sad."  
"Oh, please, I can see sad from a mile away."  
Anna sighed in defeat.  
"Fine, don't laugh at me-" Kristoff cut her off by mock-laughing. Anna stuck out her tongue at him.  
"Don't laugh at me," she continued, "but I'm a bit sad because no one asked me to spring formal on Friday."  
Kristoff looked at her more closely, noticing how sad she really was.  
"How is that even possible? You're the most beautiful girl at the school." he said. Anna blushed furiously.  
"Thanks, but you're the only one who thinks that. Hans was all up in my face the other day, making fun of me because I don't have a date." she told him, frowning. Kristoff had always hated Hans with a passion. Hearing that he was being to his best friend,  
and *cough* possible crush *cough*,  
just made him hate Hans even more.  
"That dou-" he started, but remembered Anna had a thing about swearing.  
"-meanie..." he said instead. Anna laughed a little, which made Kristoff smile. He loved her laugh, especially when he's the one who causes it.  
"Well, uh, I d-don't have a date either, so, um, would you, heh, wanna go with, uh, me, maybe, I don't know?" Kristoff fumbled with his words, which he only did when he was nervous. Anna smiled brightly.  
"Of course I will, Kristoff."  
Kristoff smiled  
"R-really? I didn't even think you would say yes to _me,_ of all guys out there. I'm not that great..." he said, looking at his feet. Anna rolled her eyes. "You're delusional. Any girl would be lucky to have you." she said, smiling. Kristoff blushed slightly. Anna grabbed her phone and walked over to where Kristoff was sitting.  
"Scoot over a bit," she said, waving her hand. He raised an eyebrow, but moved to give her some space. She sat down and pulled out her phone again. She turned it to her front facing camera. Kristoff laughed a little.  
"Um... what are you doing?" he asked.  
"Selfie with the best friend that has ever existed in human life." Anna simply stated. Kristoff smiled wider. "Thanks, but look who's talking," he replied. Kristoff wrapped his arm around her and Anna rested her head on his shoulder. Anna held her camera up in position. Kristoff held up a peace sign and smiled brightly, while Anna did her signature smile. Kristoff laughed as she took the picture. "Perfect," she said as she looked at the picture. She started to get up, but Kristoff held her back. "Don't leave, this is nice." he said. Anna's face went bright pink as she sat next to him, even closer than before. She rubbed her eyes with her hand that wasn't squashed between them. "Tired?" he asked. "Yeah, long day," she said, yawning. This caused Kristoff to start yawning. Anna moved herself so her head was resting in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes, and then felt something. Kristoff lifted her other hand and put it on top of his chest. She smiled, and the only thing she felt was his soft heart beat.  
And little did they know, Elsa had been watching the entire thing.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Elsa, you need to take me to the mall." Anna said to Elsa the next day.  
"I have too much homework right now." she said, twirling her pencil around her fingers.  
"Please?"  
"No, Anna."  
"Elsa, I actually have a date, _please._"  
"No."  
"Can you at least magic me up a dress?" Anna pleaded. Elsa sighed.  
"Will you leave me alone if I do it?" Elsa asked, giving in.  
Anna nodded.  
Elsa waved her hand, and slowly, Anna's sweat pants and oversized t-shirt turned into a baby blue strapless dress, and made some heels next to her. Elsa smiled. "There, you look beautiful." she said. Anna squealed.  
"Thank you so much Elsa!" Anna exclaimed.  
"No problem, Now go, I need to finish this work." Elsa said. Anna picked up the shoes and ran upstairs to her room. She changed into a pair of tights, a t-shirt and an oversized sweater.  
Anna admired the dress almost as much as she admired her sister.  
This was going to be the best night ever.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Ready to go?" Kristoff asked. Anna looked at him and smiled.  
"You look different. Not like a _bad_ different, you just usually mess up your hair and-" Kristoff stopped her from blabbering on. "I get it. Thanks, and you look...beautiful." he said. Anna blushed. "Thank you."  
Kristoff held out his arm, and Anna stuck her arm so they locked arms.  
"Don't be too crazy," Elsa said, laughing and waving. Anna turned to her and mouthed a 'thank you' to her. Elsa winked and closed the door behind them. They walked down their driveway to Kristoff's truck. He opened the door for her, and she sat in the passenger side. Kristoff quickly ran in front of the car and sat in the drivers seat. He started the truck, and then the radio started playing.  
"So, you excited for tonight?" Kristoff asked her. Anna smiled. "Uh, yeah. I've been excited ever since you asked me." she said. Kristoff smiled. "I'm excited too." he said as he pulled out of the driveway. Anna didn't live very far from the school, which was helpful. They drove in silence for a few moments, until Kristoff spoke up. "Um, Anna, would you mind if, uh, I held your..." He couldn't finish, so he nodded at her hand. Anna blushed slightly, but nodded. Kristoff took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Kristoff's eyes were on the road, but he still noticed Anna do a quick fist bump and saw her mouth 'YES!'  
A few moments later, they pulled up to the school. Kristoff parked relatively close to the school. They got out quickly and Kristoff locked the truck. He stuck his keys in his pocket as they kept walking towards the school. He took her hand again as they walked, getting the attention of some students.  
One of those students, was Hans.  
"Ooh, what do we have here? Ice guy with loner girl? A match made in heaven." he said, with his friends snickering. Anna frowned and blinked back tears. Kristoff removed his hand from Anna's and walked up to Hans. "You better shut your dirty mouth about Anna. She's beautiful, funny, smart-" Hans cut him off by laughing. "So you're going to defend her by saying the qualities you like about her. Oooh, so afraid." he hissed. Kristoff glared. "I wasn't finished." he said. "Then go on, say more qualities about her that _don't _exist." He said, causing his friends to laugh.  
"She also knows that when she sees a bastard, she should turn them down, like she did with you." he said. Hans went pale. "W-what are you talking about?" he stuttered. "Oh, I saw her turn you down a few weeks ago. That's when all of this started. Listen, as much as I want to hurt you, I won't if you leave her alone." Kristoff said. Hans backed up. "Loser..." he mumbled as he walked away. Kristoff turned to Anna. She was crying. He ran up to her and grabbed onto her waist. "Oh my god, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Kristoff asked. Anna smiled and shook her head. "That, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said. Kristoff smiled and sighed in relief. "Good, I thought I did something wrong." he said. Anna then pulled him in and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. He then squeezed her waist. "Anything for you." he whispered back.  
Then, something peculiar happened.  
They heard hoots and hollers.  
A crowd had seen the entire thing play out. They quickly released from the hug, faces bright red.  
"LET'S PARTY!" this kid in the crowd said. Everyone started cheering again as they went into the school. Anna grabbed Kristoff and pulled him in to the school, both laughing.  
"Okay, so start of this night, we're gonna play a slow song!" the DJ said. He pressed a button on his computer and then "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz boomed throughout the gym. Anna moved her hands from Kristoff's hand to his shoulders, and he held on to her waist. They swayed and turned for a bit, and then Kristoff pulled her in close so they were hugging. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head was pressed against his chest and she felt his heartbeat. They stayed like that for most of the song, until Kristoff did something he had wanted to do for the longest time. He pulled apart, and then with one hand, cupped her face. Anna blushed like mad, and then Kristoff pulled her in even closer.  
"I love you." he whispered and then filled in the gap between their lips. Anna had never felt anything like she was feeling now. When they broke, they went back to the hugging position, even though the song playing was now "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.  
It was their first love, and hopefully it would last.


End file.
